A collection of Song fics
by nameuscool
Summary: Well i'm back. I don't think this one is good though. So enjoy!
1. Tik tok!

**HEy so I know i should be working on my other stories it's just that a story like this has been bugging me. So I had to write it here we go.**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like p diddy. grab my glasses i'm out the door i'm gonna hit the city.  
Befor I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack.  
Cuz when i leave for the night i ain't comming back_

SO here i am ready for a nice start. I felt like that Diddy guy when I woke up, but hey when your a highly confident 10 yr old like me. What can I say. I decided to do something dangerous before I grabbed my reading glasses. When i say Dangerous i mean for my hygene. I took a bottle of Jack...................'s apple juice and brushed my teeth with it. That's right. I brushed my teeth with it. NOw that i'm done with that. I"m gonna blow this popsicle stand and not come back until 9:00 o clock in the night because i'm a party kinda girl.  
Well sorta. I guess.

_I'm talking bout' trying on all our clothes (clothes)  
pedicure on my toes.( toes)  
Boys blowin up my phone (phone)  
(drop top) Playin our favorite Cds going out to the parties tryin to get a little bit tipssssssssyyyyyyyy._

Well I tried on alot of clothes. I plan on ease dropping today and I needed the perfect kind. I painted my toe nails black to help me blend in. Then as i was entering the car My phone started to make the texting sound. Nico, grady,and holloway are texting me. A few minutes later Nico and grady called asking if they could use my gnome and I said no.  
I mean why did they think about asking me that. ANyways I turned up the volume when my mom put my Favorite CD in. Hungover by Ke$ha started to play. As the song blasted through the car the car i started to think about the small party were having at celbrating So random's 5ht anniversery. THeir was gonna be moutain dew their. I'm gonna be so hyper(Yeah like i'd actually make a 10 year old tipsy)

_Don't stop make it pop dj blow my speakers up.  
tonight i'ma fight till i see the sunlight _

_TIK TOK on the clock and the party don't stop and go woah o o o woah ooo._

EEEEEP it's the party. I love the music thats playing, but it's so loud my ears might pop. I decided to scare a few people and set my snake loose. I earned a few screams and a "EW. EW. KILL IT KILL IT!!!! "

I ppicked up ernie and put him back in his cage.

"_Don't have a care in the world but have plenty of beer. ain't got no money in my pocket but i'm already here and nowthe dudes are lining up cuz they here we got swagger but we kick me to the curb unless they look like mcjagger.  
I'm talking bout everybody getting crunk (crunk)  
Boys tryna touch my junk (Junk) and i smack em if they getting to drunk (drunk)  
knock knock. we going to they kick us out or the police shut us down (down)  
Police shut us down (down)  
popo shut us down._

Well they ran out of moutain dew but luckly i found root beer!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then I saw a bunch of guys trying to touch my stuff. ( yes i know what she means by junk in the song but hey.) Well Police came in and said to be quiet or their gonna shut us down, but then we realized it was Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny just smirked and screamed

"turn it up.") I snickered. Well this is turning out to be and ok day. So i asked my mom if i could stay the night here and me sonny and Tawni had a slumber party!!!! wooooooooo!!!!! Were gonna stay up until we see the sunlight.

Well thats all i'm writing for this one.( I'm lazy) In this one she is out of character. Yeah I know but if you liked I was wondering what song I should do next for this one. oh and i know it's really short but i promise i'll try to make um longer.


	2. You belong with me

**_Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset._**

**_She's goin off about something that you doesn't get your humor like i do. _**

**_I'm in my room it's a typical tuesday night i'm listenin to the kind of music she doesn't like_**

**_ and she doesn't know your story like i do._**

Here i am sitting in my bedroom working on my math problems. I guess you could say that i'm the geeky sort. I pushed my glasses up and looked out the window. Their he was. Jason Jonston.  
He is my best friend and.............my sercret crush. I saw him arguing with his girlfriend. He hung up the phone in a huff. I got on my computer and messaged him (is that how it is???)

atomicly crazy: u ok?  
lil jj: JUst tired of stephy drama.  
atomicly crazy: sorry (  
lil jj: it ok.  
atomicly crazy: well i hope you guys get over it.  
No i didn't.  
Lil jj: Yeah we probably will bye.  
atomicly crazy: bye.

I don't get it why does he even want to be with her. She barley even knows him.

SHe wears short skirts i were t shirts she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers. Dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find that what your lookin for has been here the whole time can't you see that i'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see that you belong with me you belong with me

I don't get him he said that he wants to date a real girl, but then turns around and dates stephenie Smith. She doesn't even get him. I know all about him. I know all his dreams and everything. WHy can't he see that he belongs with me!!!

**_Walkin the streets with you and worn out jeans I can't help thinking this how it ot to be._**  
**_You say your fine I know you better than that what you doing with a girl like that_**

**_ she wears high heels i were sneakers _**

**_he's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _**

**_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That_**

**_ what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

**_ If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see?_**  
**_You belong with me_**

So me and Jason were walking to the park. He had my favorite jeans on. "So i'm going to my first audition."  
I said to him.

"really that's cool maybe you'll become a major star."  
Yeah i doubt that. With my luck and looks they'll probably tell me i suck and should keep my day job.

"Yeah highly doubt that."  
"Aww. common you could what is the show's name your auditioning for?" "It's a comedy show called So Random." I've never told anybody this but other then being an actress I've also wanted to be a comedian. He smiled. I pushed up my glasses. "You'll do great." HE said as we sat down on the bench. He put a piece of hair behind my ear. Then before he could say anything Stephy pulled up.

"BAby common!!!" She said. HE gets up and says bye, and as they drive away i whisper

'you belong with me."

Standin by, waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that You belong with me You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me You belong with me

I did I got the part. I get on and messager.

Atomicly crazy: I got the part!!! liljj: really!  
atomicly crazy: yeah, I leave tomorrow. I'll miss you (  
lil jj: I'll miss you too!  
aomicly crazy: You'll be their to see me off tomorrow right?  
lil jj: I wouldn't miss it even if my foot explodes into a million pieces.  
atomicly crazy: I should test that theory, I'll get the bomb and you hold still.  
lil jj: Lol.  
lil jj: I have to go i'll see ya tomorrow.  
atomicly crazy: k, my flight leaves at 12.

I was so happy, but so sad that i would be leaving Jason. I could barley sleep, I eventually did.  
I already had everything packed and ready to go. I went to the airport and waited for Jason. He never showed. As i was borading the plane i got a text.

_Sorry i couldn't see you off! Stephy had the cheer offs today and i went with her. I'm really really sorry. Will chat on web cam sometime. Call me when you get their_

_lil jj._

That's it. HE chose stephy over his best friend of 13 years. He chose her!!!! I started to cry. I quickly wiped my tears away. Fine you know what. I'm tired of chasing after i guy i can't have. I want to be the one that guys chase after and leave a trail of broken hearts. I'll change my whole image. No more sneakers, No more plain shirts, because I Tawni Hart can't be alone in the broken heart club.


	3. She flies me away

_**She the type of girl that'll make you lazy.**_

_**Don't wanna do a thing..**_

_**I've been thinkin crazy lately,**_

_**like buying her a ring.**_

_**I used to be at the party with ladies getting down..**_

_**I used to play with them girls but I'm thinkin' different now.**_

_**Oh, shes a star .. she makes me fly.**_

_**Taking me places, I've never seen.**_

_**Two worlds apart, but she don't mind**_

_**cuz' she got her wings **_.

When i first met her. I thought she was just like all those all thoughs other girls. Boy was I wrong. She's been driving me Crazy. And when i say crazy i mean crazy. Me Chad Dylan Cooper is thinking about getting married to miss Sonny Munroe. I used to be how the tabloids put it Americas Player. I mean i would Have a new girlfriend every 2 weeks, I've been with Sonny for 2 years. 2 freakin years. Not like i'm having a terrible time. In fact it's the total opposite i've been having so much fun. To think that the jerk Chad Dylan Cooper would be with little miss sonshine. Maybe part of the reason is the way she makes me feel. It's like i'm a plane. LIke i'm a bird. Like I don't even know how to explain it. It just such a great feeling.

_**Used to be a Romeo til' I found my Juliet**_

_**Now I don't rome no more..**_

_**And all my love she gets..**_

_**She comes from a different place**_

_**I come from the other side..**_

_**Even though we're not the same..**_

_**That girl she changed my life, oh my Juliet.**_

_**I finally found ya... oh my Juliet.**_

_**I finally found ya.. my Juliet. **_

Before I met Sonny I really was America's Player. I've dated at least 2 girls from every state. I know what your doing. Nodding and smiling while coughing Man ho. Yeah i know. but know that I met sonny I.. i don't even want to leave the city. I mean a girl from a small town in Wisconsin. Raised to be unselfish and to put others before herself, could do that to me. What makes me wonder even more is why she would stay with me. A guy, who was raised that everything can be handed to him on a silver plater. I know it's not for money. Everytime I try to pay for something she get so stubborn. We live together, and she still like that, but i think that what makes me love her more. HEr stupid cute, stubborness. They're so many i can't even list all of them.

_**Can't wait to wake up in the morning..**_

_**Knowing she'll be around**_

_**heaven should've sent a warning**_

_**before sending me an angel down**_

_**I use to chase all the money, the cars and all em' broads..**_

_**But I don't care for them things since ever since she stole my heart.**_

_**Oh, shes a star .. she makes me fly.**_

_**Taking me places, I've never seen.**_

_**Two worlds apart, but she don't mind**_

_**cuz' she got her wings ...**_

_**Used to be a Romeo til' I found my Juliet**_

_**Now I don't rome no more..**_

_**And all my love she gets..**_

_**She comes from a different place**_

_**I come from the other side..**_

_**Even though we're not the same..**_

_**That girl she changed my life, oh my Juliet.**_

_**I finally found ya... oh my Juliet.**_

_**I finally found ya.. oh my Juliet. **_

Ever since Sonny has moved in , it's like i'm in hevan. Waking up to an angel in the morning. To tell the truth if I were to come home with the house trashed like someone broke in. The first think i would check is to see if Sonny is ok. She's replaced everything near and dear to me. She is my everything. Ever since I started dating Sonny, I mean i've been so...... out of character. I mean here i am, purchasing a ring. I found the most one that matches Sonny. It was perfect. Just like her.

_**Its like a fairy tale .. that we all know so well.**_

_**And I'm so lucky that I found her, oh.**_

_**Its like a fairy tale.. that we all know so well**_

_**and I'm so lucky that I found her, oh..**_

_**Used to be a Romeo til' I found my Juliet**_

_**Now I don't rome no more..**_

_**And all my love she gets..**_

_**She comes from a different place**_

_**I come from the other side..**_

_**Even though we're not the same..**_

_**That girl she changed my life, oh my Juliet.**_

_**I finally found ya... oh my Juliet.**_

_**I finally found ya.. my Juliet.**_

_**my Juliet, my Juliet, I finally found my Juliet...**_

_**my Juliet, my Juliet, I finally found ya..**_

So, I've taken Sonny to Disney world, and I payed alot of money to sleep in the castle.

"Chad, you know we really didn't need to sleep in the castle." She says to me.

"I know but you said you wanted to, and plus Why wouldn't Chad Dylan Cooper sleep in the castle?"

She laughed her magical laugh.

"Hey Sonny Do you mind putting this bag on the bed over their?" I asked her. NEver had i been so nervous to ask her to do a simple thing. She simply smiled and lifted the bag and took it over their. She then noticed the box on the pillow. She picked it up and opened it.

"Oh my god! Chad?" She turned around to see me holding a Rose.

"Would you please help complete this fairy tale i'm in and be my Juliet." She simply smiled and walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smashed her lips against mine.

"I'm taking this as a yes." I said breaking away.

"Of course. So shut up and kiss me." She said. Lets just say.. I didn't argue.


	4. Dance in the dark

_**Silicon, saline, poison inject me**_  
_** Baby, I'm a free bitch**_  
_** I'm a free bitch**_

_** Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track**_  
_** She won't walk away**_  
_** But she won't look back**_

_Some people Call me wild... not known, to ... follow rules. You see, I'm the kind of girl who does what she likes. You don't like it? Fuck off then. I Finish what I start, but when I finish with it, NO regrets, EVER._

_**She looks good**_  
_** But her boyfriend says she's a mess**_  
_** She's a mess**_  
_** She's a mess**_  
_** Now the girl is stressed**_  
_** She's a mess**_  
_** She's a mess**_  
_** She's a mess**_  
_** She's a mess**_  
_** (Tellem', girls)**_

_I slide on my Dress, Put on my make up, Even though by the end of the night It would be useless, All I need to do is attract, and hypnotize, My Boyfriend, thinks I have a problem, With things, Well, He doesn't exactly know the whole story._

_**Baby loves to dance in the dark**_  
_** 'Cuz when he's lookin'**_  
_** She falls apart**_  
_** Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)**_

_** Run run**_  
_** Her kiss is a vampire grin**_  
_** The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him**_

_I found my target. His hair was spiked, Jet black. Wearing Sun glasses, Inside , The way he walked, Liked he owned the place**. Douchebag. **Some one nobody would miss. I did my usual routine. I smilled seductively at him. Walked towards him and whispered in his ear. He smiled. Like he wasn't surprised. He led me out of there in to a vacant Alley. The light to dim to see my smirk. He started to kiss me. _

_**She looks good**_  
_** But her boyfriend says she's a tramp**_  
_** She's a tramp**_  
_** She's a vamp**_  
_** But she still does her dance**_  
_** She's a tramp**_  
_** She's a vamp**_  
_** But she still kills the dance**_  
_** (Tellem', girls)**_

_" Your just a little tramp aren't you?" HE said. Oh yeah that turns me on. I thought sarcastically. I started to take over. I kissed his jaw, His lips, his ears, and then his neck, I could tell what that did to him. I smirked. as I covered his mouth, and Bit_.

_** Marilyn**_  
_** Judy**_  
_** Sylvia**_  
_** Tellem' how you feel girls!**_

_** Work your blonde (Jean) Benet Ramsey**_  
_** We'll haunt like liberace**_  
_** Find your freedom in the music**_  
_** Find your jesus**_  
_** Find your kubrick**_  
_** You will never fall apart**_  
_** Diana, you're still in our hearts**_  
_** Never let you fall apart**_  
_** Together we'll dance in the dark**_

_** Baby loves to dance in the dark**_  
_** 'Cuz when he's lookin'**_  
_** She falls apart**_  
_** Baby loves to dance in the dark**_

_The guy screamed in pain. He tasted horrible. He held on to his neck which was now covered in blood, and tumbled back words. I smiled as he looked in fear at my now Red stained fangs. _

_"who...who are you" he manged to get out._

_I simply smirked and went up to him. I bent down and went to his ear, he shivered at my breath. _

_"Alison" I said_

I shot up in my bed. The rumors vampires can sleep or go in sunlight. Bullshit. I remember when I was like that, Sadistic, NO regrets, Free, but i'm over that now, When Connie Helped me out of that. I never wanna go back to my ways again. Never. NEver. NEver. I keep telling myself that, but I know me, I know that deep down, Where Alison is, She's waiting pat_i_ently for me to let her out and let her over come me, again.


	5. love the way you lie

_**Just gonna stand thereAnd watch me burn  
But that's alrightBecause I like  
The way it hurtsJust gonna stand there  
And hear me cryBut that's alright  
Because I loveThe way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie**_

I never use to understand. I was little. I watched them fight. I watched them go into their bedroom. I watched everything. I never figured out till I got older.

That every little."Everythings fine." was a lie. I never noticed the worry, the hurt, the anger. Her eyes used to be such a beautiful brown eyes.

_****__**I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife In my windpipe  
I can't breathe But I still fight  
While I can fight As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight High of a love Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me She fucking hates me  
And I love it Wait Where you going  
I'm leaving you No you ain't  
Come back We're running right back  
Here we go again It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good It's going great  
I'm SupermanWith the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane But when it's bad  
It's awfulI feel so ashamed  
I snap Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low againI guess I don't know my own strength**_

Just gonna stand thereAnd watch me burn But that's alright  
Because I likeThe way it hurts Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry But that's alright  
Because I loveThe way you lie  
I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

"Daddy's just showing mommy he loves her." She would tell me. She would rub where the new bruise was. She's explain that the screaming was that they were "Playing." That every hole in our wall was "Just decoration." Even then I new I couldn't beileve what she says. The way my dad was to her. When ever my mom was with a friend with work, he would go beserk. The playtime they had afterwards consist of words like " Just friends." "I don't believe." Words, I know shouldn't leave my mouth.

_**You ever love somebody so much You can barely breathe  
When you're with them You meet  
And neither one of you Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom And these words  
When you spit 'em You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down**_

I remeber my mom and dad loved each other. I always thought that. Until one day when my mom told me to go hide in the cupboard. My dad came in. They started to fight. Saying words. I was having flashbacks to the other night.

"Daddy, would you ever hurt mommy." "Never."

They were hitting eachother. kicking, everything. I was only so little. "_Their just showing love." _kept flashing through my mind.

_**Pin 'em So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over It's a different day  
Sound like broken records Playin' over  
But you promised her Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window Guess that's why they call it window pane  
**_

When that was all over my mom took me to the one bedroom We shared. She took some of her clothes and mine. I remeber the banging on the door.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." My mom had tears in her eyes. She picked me up. We escaped through the window. She ran. I don't even know where we went. She took me over...

"Nico! NICO!." I heard a voice say. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What."

"the movie's over." Tawni said.

"oh Yeah." We got up from the movie theater. The thoughts never leaving my mind. I'll never be like him. NEVER. Espescially never to Tawni._**  
**_


End file.
